Kalashiim Nightfall
|Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Captain of the 7th Legion SI:7 Operator |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = Grand Alliance * Kingdom of Stormwind * Darnassus (de facto) |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Stormwind Military * 7th Legion SI:7 |Row 7 title = Signature |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = * |Service = 33 L.C.–Present |Rank = Captain |Unit = 4th Company 1st Regiment, First Division |Battles = Argus Campaign Third Invasion of the Burning Legion Iron War Fourth War |Commands = 4th Company, 1st Marines}} Captain Kalashiim Nightfall is an officer in the Seventh Legion of Stormwind, within which he commands the headquarters unit of the first "Stormblade" regiment, and a covert member of SI:7. Kalashiim generally takes to enchanted blades when in combat, and is known as a stern, but fair and kind commander. = Description = ---- Kalashiim stood tall and proud among his peers, his single amber-glowing eye looking about the world with an outgoing disposition; his other eye gone however, covered by a brown eyepatch. His amber eye was complimented by trimmed purple hair that went down the back of his neck, accompanied by a small braid. A small beard of the same purple color would be found on his chin, neatly trimmed at all times. His skin was that of a dark white-ish pink complexion, free of blemishes in most places, however one could find a scar here and there throughout his body. When on-duty, he'd be found in an advanced leather uniform, designed for agility and amplification of his magical abilities. At his belt, various items would be found; firstly, two enchanted spellblades were sheathed at either sides of his hips. Next, a bandolier of enchanted shurikens spread diagonally across his torso, prepared to be thrown whenever needed. Not only that, but he would also have a pistol holstered at his side, with a small pouch of enchanted bullets next to it. Accompanying his armor would be a tabard of the symbol of Stormwind. Sometimes, he'd be found wearing casual clothing when he was off-duty. Normally, it was a comfortable brown shirt with black pants, and comfortable black shoes. Though seemingly unguarded by swords or pistols and the like, he possesses a unique talent for magic, and will use it whenever any threat arises. = History = ---- Work-in-progress. = Personality = ---- Kalashiim is known for his kindness and sociability with many of his soldiers, but has been known to sometimes lash out in anger at the foolish antics of his men. He is known as a decisive leader, doing his absolute best to follow any orders from his superior officers to the letter, and will take command of many situations. When a threat arises, he is known to take direct action on any who would impose harm or threaten the peace. He is not a practical saint when it comes to his character, but he is known as a rather merciful person when it comes to punishment, and will not hesitate to make friends. = Awards and Decorations = ---- Nightfall's awards include the following: Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rogues Category:Spelldaggers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment